What if?
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: What if it was Touya who found the The Clow book? How different would that be? Read&Review!


**Hi y'all! This is my first time trying CCS Fanfic. So please excuse me if any mistake or character OCC. I got this idea when I saw a particular image in fb. I had fun typing out this fiction. So let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.**

"I'm home", said Touya but no response came back. His work got cancelled and he came home earlier than expected.

He went in and dropped his bag on the sofa. He saw the board where the members of the Kinomoto family write their schedule for the day. Sakura will be coming home soon and as for his dad-

 _"I will be coming home at nine."_

-is going to late.

Touya wonders what to prepare for dinner as he heads to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and checks the contents. His eyes fall on the pudding which definitely belonged to Sakura.

He was about to take out the dessert when he hears a strange noise. Since the time he entered the house, he was feeling a strange aura. Particularly from the direction where the basement is.

Deciding to go and check, he closed the refrigerator and walked towards the room. It's from his Dad's study room. That room was just filled with books. Probably some rat or something came in. He opens the door and peeks in.

He sighs before walking down the stairs and looks around the room.

When he turns the corner, he spots something which made him pace towards that particular shelf.

 _'Nothing out of ordinary'_ , he thought as he examined the shelf. Suddenly a book named **'** **The Clow'** glows. He stares at it before taking the book in his hands.

It was a pretty thick book with a lock like thing attached to it. The book snaps open, which startles him. He opens the book and to his surprise it's filled with cards. Wondering if it's some game card, he picked the first card from the pack.

It had an image, like some sort of fusion between a women and a bird. He looks at and reads out the word at the bottom of the card.

"Windy?" he says, and steps towards the place where it's comparatively brighter. Unknown to him, there was a mist following him.

Suddenly the card began to glow and a magic circle like thing, appears beneath him, which attracts his attention. But before he could register it, a gust of wind accumulates. Touya, still holding the Windy card, shields his face and all the cards in the book flies out of the ceiling. After the last card flies, the magic circle and the gust of wind dies out, and the room is filled with silence again.

Touya looks and at the card in his hand for a while, and flips it in the air. Unlike the rest of the cards, this card didn't fly out and fell on the floor. He scratches his head, and bends to pick it up. He sits on the floor setting the book in front of him, he stares at it again.

"What was that about?" he wonders. Since childhood he could see unexplainable things but something like this was a first.

The book began to glow and he wondered what is going pop out now. But instead a golden lion(?) like doll appears with his head low.

It slowly raises his head and says in a loud voice, "Konnonichiwa! "

Touya sweatdrops, _O-osaka accent?_

The doll not noticing Touya's confused face continues, "Well, I'm surprised that you were able to wake me up! Well, this book was in Osaka for so long, I guess I caught the accent."

Touya continues to stare at it and doll sweat drops at his expression.

Then Touya grabs the doll and begins to pull at it.

"Where's the batteries? The switch?" he says as he continues to pull it's ears and tail"

The doll struggles to break free from his hands, "Whatcha doing?!"

Touya looks around, "Where is the voice coming from?" he pulls the dolls mouth, "Is some kind of speaker attached inside?"

The doll finally escapes from Touya and flies away, and stands on top of the book and yells, "I'm not a toy!"

"Could be this be Tomoyo's doll?" he says to himself as he thinks how his mother's sister, his aunt runs a large toy corporation and this could be one of their new product which Tomoyo might have given to Sakura or something like that along the line.

"I said I'm not a doll" the doll yells, "I'm Keroberos, the Beast of the Seal, who guards this book!"

Touya tilts his head in confusion, "Huh? Seal? Keroberos?" He recalls all the pictures he has seen of the mythical creature, Keroberos. He then looks at the giant-head-golden-doll-with-wings claiming to be Keroberos and thinks _'What kind of weird setting is this doll set on?'_

"That's right!" Keroberos says and points at the book and it magically rises and opens where the cards were once present , "I'm the guardian of this book, looking out for the cards in this book so that they don't do anything bad is my…"

Keroberos slowly turns towards the book, looks at the empty book and screams which startles Touya.

Keroberos frantically looks at the book and its surrounding, "The cards are gone! WHY? Why? Where did they go?"

Touya remembers the card in his hand and hands it over to Keroberos.

"This?"

"This!" Keroberos exclaims with joy, "Yeah! What about the other cards?"

"Flew away!" Touya says.

"Huh?" this time Keroberos was surprised, "How?"

"Well I opened the book" he said pointing at the book.

Keroberos nods vigorously.

"I picked that card"

Keroberos nods again.

"I read WINDY!...and a gust of wind came and all the cards flew away"

Keroberos laughs lightly, "Flew away?!" Then he looks at the card is his hand and the empty space in the book and yells "WHAT?!"

This time Touya covered his ears.

-x-

In the kitchen

Touya's preparing some snacks for Sakura while Keroberos is floating and glowing on top of the book. He said he'll try locating the cards.

"Any luck?" Touya asks, wiping his hands on the apron.

Keroberos shakes his head, "No. I can't tell where the cards are at all"

Touya, pitying the doll, takes some snacks and offers it to the doll.

Keroberos instantly cheers up and gobbles the whole snack. Touya smiles slightly.

"I'm home" he hears Sakura call out, and immediately he grabs the book and Keroberos off the counter and hides them behind. He places the book near Keroberos mouth indicating him to remain silent.

Sakura enters the room humming some tune. When she sees Touya, her face lights up as she says, "I'm home, big brother"

Touya smiles in a teasing way, "Oh, it's Sakura! I thought it's some monster by the sound of the loud footsteps"

Sakura's mood immediately changes as she stomps her way towards her big brother. She forms a fist and pouts, "Sakura is not a monster!"

She sees the snacks on the counter and exclaims, "This looks tasty!"

"I'll get it to your room. Go and change and do some school work _in your room_ " Touya stresses the word 'in your room' as he could feel Keroberos trying to escape from his hands.

"Yes" Sakura chirps and smiles, "Thank you"

When Touya was sure Sakura went to her room he let go of the doll and it flew in front of Touya holding the book. Touya removed the apron and picked up the snacks for Sakura and for him.

"Stay in my room and don't let anyone see you" Touya says as he climbs the stairs.

"Fear not" Keroberos says, "I'll be careful"

Keroberos spoke too soon because no sooner did the words escape his mouth than did he drop the book and it landed with a loud thud and it continued stumble down the stairs.

Both stared at each other, before Keroberos hesitantly laughed and flew down to pick up the book. Touya sighed before he went up to Sakura's room.

"What was that sound?" Sakura questioned as she took the plate from her brothers hand.

"Sound? What sound? Are you sure you're not hearing things?" Touya asked as he didn't wait for her response and went to his room. Sakura tiltled her head but shrugs off the question as she closes the door.

Keroberos, this time quietly, flies past Sakura's door and goes into Touya's room.

-x-

At dinner, Sakura was narrating her day to dad while Touya was in deep thought.

 _"This is The Clow book and the cards were Clow Cards" Keroberos explained as he pointed at the book._

 _"Clow Cards?" asked Touya._

 _"That's right!" Keroberos continues, "Clow Cards. When the Seal on them is broken, a catastrophe will befall this world. These cards are special cards made by an amazing sorcerer named Clow Reed. Each card is alive and possesses incredible power. But they all like acting on their own, and normal forces are no match for them. So Clow himself created this book, and placed me, the Beast of the Seal, on the cover"_

 _Touya nodded taking in the information._

 _"In any case, we have to get the cards back" Keroberos said and pointed at Touya, "So you're coming with me!"_

 _Touya pointing at himself, "Why me?"_

 _"You're the ones that scattered the cards with the WINDY spell" says Keroberos in a loud voice._

 _"But wasn't it your job to keep those cards properly sealed away?" Touya asks._

 _"Well", Keroberos scratching the back of his head, "I accidentally fell asleep"_

 _"For how long?"_

 _"About thirty years"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Touya sweat drops and mumbles, "And you call yourself the Beast of the Seal? Why did that Clow Reed guy chose you to guard the cards..."_

 _"Stuff happens, k?" Keroberos says trying to change the topic._

 _"So those noises were just snores" Touya says as remembers the strange noise he heard._

 _Keroberos ignoring what Touya just said, "In any case, the fact that you could open this book means that you at least possess some magical powers. What's your name?"_

 _"Touya" he responds as he does believe he has some sort of magical power in him._

 _"All right Touya" Keroberos cheers, "Stand right there!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just do what I said"_

 _Touya sighs before getting up standing where Keroberos pointed. Keroberos begins to glow and a magic circle appears beneath them._

 _"Key of the Seal" he begins and a small key with a bird head appears out of the book and floats to Touya._

 _Keroberos continues, "There is someone wishing to form a contract with you. A young man. His name is Touya. Oh key, grant him the power! RELEASE!"_

 _The Key grows into a staff._

 _"Touya, grab the staff!" Keroberos said, Touya grabbed the staff._

 _Keroberos states, "All right! A new cardcaptor is born!"_

 _The scene returns to normal, the glowing environment and the magic circle fades away, and Keroberos flies to his snack and continues munching them. Touya stood there dumbfounded folding the staff in his hands._

Back to the dinner scenario

"Touya-kun"

Touya snaps from his thoughts and looks at his Father's worried expression.

"Is something worrying you?" his father questions. Touya gaze shifts to Sakura who has the same worried expression.

"Well, I accidentally broke some sort of seal in a magically book and now the guardian of that is trying to push his duty onto me"

"Huh?" Sakura responds, "Guardian?"

"Yup" Touya continues, "His name is Keroberos. The name of the three-headed dog that guarded the entrance to Hades. It lurks in the night sky, so keep your window and curtains closed. Or else it might get you"

"Hooeeee?!" Sakura let out her signature catchphrase, "W-w-why would it do that?"

"Well that's cause" ,Touya picked up his least favorite veggies from his plate from put it in her plate, "Because you're not eating enough vegetables"

"Big brother!" Sakura shouts, "Don't make up stories just to make me eat vegetables"

"Well it's up to you whether you want to believe me or not" Touya replied. _'Well it's partially true anyway'_ he thought to himself.

Sakura glared at him and stares back at her plate. She slowly started eating those veggies and made a note to herself to keep her windows and curtains closed tonight.

Touya then turned towards his dad, "Don't worry dad. There's nothing wrong. And can you prepare some light snacks. I'll be staying up late to study"

His Father nodded approvingly and the three continued with their dinner.

After dinner Touya took the snacks to his room. He found Keroberos casually lying on his bed, reading comic books and laughing loudly.

Touya places the snacks next to him and Keroberos immediately starts eating it savoring every bite. Suddenly a strong wind blows through his window making the curtains fly. Touya rushes to his study table and places some paper weight on top of some loose papers and goes to shut the window.

"Aaah!" Keroberos yells, "Look over there, Touya"

Touya looks where Keroberos points at and is shocked to see a giant bird flying in the air.

"What's that?" Touya asked.

"A Clow Card!"

"Eh? That's the work of a card?"

"That's probably the FLY card" Keroberos mutters as there stare at the giant bird. "This is no time to be impressed! Hurry up!"

"For what?" Touya asks, finally shutting the window.

"The first job for Cardcaptor Touya" Keroberos says kind of excitedly.

"Why should I do it? I never agreed to help you" Touya replied as he sat on his bed.

"Who was it that scattered the cards?" asked Keroberos flying in front of Touya.

Touya stared back at it, "And who was it that was sleeping instead of guarding the cards?"

Both continued to stare at each other and Keroberos was desperately searching for reasons to convince Touya.

"What if it somehow hurts your friends or family members? Would you still say it's none of your business if Sakura gets hurt?" Keroberos said. Though he's only known Touya for a short while, he knew very well that he cares the most for his little sister.

Touya scratches his head and grabs Keroberos by his tail, "You definitely learned how to get me worked up"

As quietly as possible, he put on his shoes and went out. FLY was hardly visible. Touya insisted about getting his bike but Keroberos didn't want to lose the sight of the Clow Card and so he flew in the direction of the bird. Touya, having no choice, followed him.

The FLY began to terrorize Tomoeda, blowing gigantic waves of wind. It surprised Touya how no one dared to look out of the window to see an angry bird throwing waves of wind probably trying to destroy the city.

After running a few distance, Touya stopped by Keroberos who starting at FLY and it was huge.

"It's going to be a pain to catch something that huge" Touya says as points at the bird.

"Why are you being so wimpy?" Keroberos teased but immediately stopped when Touya grabbed him with his hands.

"Now Touya" Keroberos said proudly, "Your magic! The key! Do as I told you earlier!"

Touya takes out the key and holds it in front of his face. He recalls the words Keroberos told him and says, "The Key which hides the powers of the Dark!" The key rises above his hand and glows. The Clow circle appears around him, "Show your true powers before me! I, Touya, command you under our contract! RELEASE!"

The Key turns into the staff, and Touya grabs it. The circle disappears.

"All right, Touya. The FLY card is attributed to wind. You should be able to capture it with the WINDY car- Ehh?!"

Keroberos stares at Touya as he takes out the Windy card and the magic circle appears yet again. He beings recite, "Wind, become a binding chain"

Touya throws the Windy card in the air and touches it with the staff and calls out the cards name,

"WINDY!"

The card structure dissolved and a women like figure with wings appears out from it and wraps around FLY, locking its wings. The FLY falls to the ground.

Touya casually walks towards the bird and says, "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! Clow Card!"

He raises the staff above his head, and lowers the staff in the direction of the bird, a card appears and the struggling FLY gets swept into the card. FLY Card appears at Touya's feet along with the WINDY card.

"How did you do that?" Keroberos asked.

"Well", Touya bends down and picks up both the cards, "Watching all those magical girl shows with Sakura and Tomoyo really paid off!"

"Nice going, Touya!" Keroberos gave him a thumps up, "Nothing less from the Cardcaptor that I scouted"

Touya just stared at Keroberos who was laughing out proudly. Well, the cards are nothing like what he thought before. They are dangerous and each holds a different kind of power. And there were so many cards. He got to hurry up and catch them all.

Touya hears some rustling and he readies himself to attack if it happened to be a Clow Card.

But what appeared shocked even Touya, "Yuki!"

Yukito appears out from the shadows and stares at Touya, then the staff and then at Keroberos who was frozen in his place.

Suddenly Yukito drops the grocery bag he was carrying and a magic circle appears beneath him. He loses conscious and begins to float in the air. A pair of wings appears and surrounds him completely. When the wings disappear, the person who appears is not Yukito.

"I'm Yue, the final judge" he says in a monotone, "Come fight me Touya"

"What's up with your introduction?" Touya asks, as he sweat drops at Yue's dead pan expression, "And I only have these two cards"

"Yue" Keroberos speaks out, Touya looks in his direction and jumps.

"Woah!" he exclaims as Keroberos was not a giant-headed-golden-doll-with-wings anymore. Instead a big mighty beast, worthy of the name Keroberos stood in his place.

"He is the final judge" Keroberos said all too serious.

"What nonsense are you saying now?" Touya asked as he turned towards Keroberos.

The scenery began to change and Touya felt a headache coming up. He placed his hands on his head and the scenery disappeared.

-x-

Touya awoke up with a jolt and sat up. He panted heavily and looked around. He was in the living room on the sofa. He could hear noises from the kitchen. He turned his head and saw Sakura and that plush toy arguing about something.

He sighed in relief and fell back on the pillow. That dream seemed so realistic that it was giving him a headache. Is that what his sister went through with her cardcaptor adventure? He got to credit her for her hard work for sure.

But for now he's got to let the two know that he was awake because their argument is just intensifying his headache.

He pretended to yawn out loud and immediately the argument stopped.


End file.
